Katsura's Special Day
by explodreamer
Summary: On 26th June, Katsura strolls leisurely around the town. Meanwhile, members of Katsuraippa -Zura's organisation's name- approaches Yorozuya Gin-chan for help! Dedicated to Kyouran no Kikoshi, Katsura Kotarou!


A/N: Well, if you've seen Hijikata's Special Day, you should have an idea what this will be about. I wanted to post this exactly on 26 June, but every time I see episode 109 on my desktop, I have this urge to post it. At last I lost to my temptation and decided to post this today. Oh, there're a few references at the end, in case you don't remember when those events happened and an Omake. By the way, Elizabeth's dialouge are in _italics_.Enjoy! Happy Birthday, Zura!!

Disclaimer: Soraichi and the anime producer own Gintama. Thanks to them, we have ...

* * *

**Yo! Gintama Fans! It's KATSURA STRENGTHENING MONTH!**

* * *

Katsura switched off the TV satisfactorily. He had finished another drama that he had rented at the nearby DVD rental shop. Now he had something to discuss with his subordinates about 'The Next Sonata' casually at the next meeting.

The owner was nice (freaked out) and in fact, eagerly (frightfully) helped Katsura sign up for as member upon seeing Katsura show up with his own Wanted poster (1) that the Shinsengumi had given out on the streets. Then he politely (nervously) assisted Katsura with trembling enthusiasm (fear) and sent off Katsura personally at the door, tears mingling with sweat and a smile. Katsura liked the service and decided that he would visit the store more often.

It was already 3 a.m. It's time he should sleep. He had explicitly told his subordinates that he would be busy in the day so that he could sleep in and that no one is to contact him or disrupt him unless there's an emergency. He promised them that he would be treating them to a decent dinner later in the evening.

"Katsura-san, what's the occasion?" one of them had asked.

He sat on the tatami, his back straight, his expression softened a little than usual and said with a smile, "Nothing much. We've been through half of a wonderful year. I think we all deserve a little break, don't we?"

His subordinates murmured agreement among themselves. It sure was an eventful year so far, the most memorable moment being Kiheitai's evil schemes and Takasugi Shinsuke's collaboration with the Amanto pirates, Harusame. True, it had been a major blow for the Jouishi shi, they had all thought Katsura to be dead, but in fact, their leader had successfully infiltrated into Kiheitai's base and destroyed the enemy's bio-weapons.(2)

Katsura fell asleep very soon and slept soundly through the night, dreaming a little of the various scenes from the drama. It was almost noon when he woke up from the buzz of busy street beneath his apartment. He donned his favorite blue yukata, his sword hung loyally at his waist. Before he stepped out of the apartment, he took a considering look at the straw hat hanging on the wall.

"I doubt I'll need it today," he decided. "Today will be a good day."

With a light-hearted mood, Katsura entered the streets without any disguise.

* * *

As Shinpachi approached Yorozuya Gin-chan, he found a group of stern looking man gathering outside the door. For a split second, thoughts of loan sharks and yakuza that Gintoki had probably borrowed money from came into his mind. The natural perm's everyday activities usually involves pachinko and who knows, maybe suddenly the day when Gintoki's molded brain became addicted to the game and starting getting loans from everywhere came.

Shinpachi forced himself to push aside the seemingly logical theory and studied the men. Just as he had decided that Yorozuya Gin-chan has come to its end at long last, brought upon its demise by its nonchalant useless owner, he spotted a familiar broad body with _paper white_ skin.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed and said alien pet raised a signboard.

_Yo! Megane-boy._

"…Megane boy…" Shinpachi read out loud distastefully. "What are you guys doing, gathering in front of someone's home. I got a shock when I saw so many people around."

_We've got a job for you._

* * *

"Ah choo!" Katsura sneezed for the second time.

"They say someone is thinking of you when you sneeze twice consecutively," Ikumatsu (3) said as she served a bowl of steaming hot soba.

"That's just some supersti… AH CHOO! AH CHOO!" Katsura sneezed again, barely contaminating his lunch.

"And they say anything more that two means someone is cursing you right now," she continued to tease as she offered a tissue to the Jouishi shi.

He accepted the tissue gratefully, blew his nose into it and began eating in silence. Ten minutes later, the bowl was empty.

"Thanks for the meal," he said simply.

Ikumatsu retrieved the bowl and wiped the counter with a rag. "What do you mean 'Thanks for the meal'? You're going to pay for this, no matter what."

"…Oh."

After receiving a full minute of glaring from Ikumatsu, Katsura sighed in defeat and began digging for his wallet from his pocket.

Ikumatsu turned her back against him, set the dirty bowl into the sink, turned on the tap and started washing the bowl. In between scrubs, she said, "Are you sure you're alright? I mean you're out on the streets without any disguise and all. Wouldn't anyone recognize you?"

After a few moments of silence, Katsura responded almost as if hesitantly. "Ah… today… today will be fine. Today is a special day after all."

"And why is that so?" Ikumatsu prompted while drying the bowl with a clean towel and then placed the clean bowl on top a stack of bowls near the stove. Next, she took a glass, filled it with drinking water and turn around only to find the seat that Katsura occupied was already empty. (4)

* * *

Gintoki looked at Elizabeth and the men with bleary eyes. He was still in his pajamas, his natural perm hair messier than ever. Kagura sat beside him, snoring audibly as she slept with her eyes open. Shinpachi had woken both of them up abruptly and pulled them into the living room.

"Right, I've seen all you. Now get out. Excuse me while I go back to sleep," Gintoki grumbled and proceeded back into his bedroom.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi reprimanded. "They're clients now. Get a hold of yourself!"

"Fine, I'll gladly forgo this opportunity," Gintoki snapped in reply. "Gin-san is having a hangover right now, he has a bad headache and he's sleepy. Can't you spare the old man some rest time?"

"Please, Yorozuya!" the men pleaded. "You have to help us! We're at our wits end and we don't know what to do with Katsura-san!"

"Gin-san, look at them! They must be in some serious trouble right now! Come on now, let's help them!" Shinpachi urged.

Gintoki shook his hand at them as rejection and slid open the door to his bedroom. There was a thump followed by a wave of exclamations.

"Elizabeth-san!" the men called out, surprised at the alien pet's action.

Gintoki turned around to find Elizabeth kneeling down on the floor, its signboard in its hand with a message on it.

_Please help us. We want to do this for Katsura-san. This could be the last chance where we could do something for him._

"You…" Gintoki managed to say, surprised at the alien pet's message. Elizabeth turned the signboard around showing the second part of his message.

_Please! We will pay as much as you want and if that's not enough, we'll do anything that you wish for us to do._

Gintoki read and re-read the signboard mentally. He remained silent as he considered. Finally, he sighed and scratched his head annoyingly.

"First, get me a week's worth of Strawberry milk and when you get back, we can start discussing on this job that you are requesting for."

* * *

Katsura handed a red-bean flavored ice cream to Teruhiko. The boy looked up in surprised.

"Here, take it. My treat," Katsura said.

Teruhiko accepted happily with a 'Thank you' and start eating it. They stood outside Kishin Mademoiselle Saigou. (5)

"Today I'm going out with Tosan," Teruhiko announced happily. (6)

"Hmm? Are you sure it's not Kaasan?" Katsura asked. (6)

Teruhiko shook his head. "Tosan was busy on Father's day, so we decided to postpone the celebration till today."

"I see…" Katsura said, then looked at Teruhiko with an understanding smile. "So today is your own Father's Day, isn't it?"

"Yes!" the boy answered excitedly. "Today is our special day!"

"Exactly the same thoughts, boy," Katsura nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

By the time Katsura returned to the apartment, it was already sunset. He saw a familiar head of silver hair, leaning against the door of his apartment.

"Yo, Zura. You're back at last," Gintoki greeted casually.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura corrected his friend habitually. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I thought it's been a long time since we've properly done something together. You know, drinking and partying," Gintoki said slowly.

Katsura narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He gave up contemplating the natural perm's true objective and sighed. "It has been quite long, and ever since, we've only made little progress in our Joui activities. Gintoki, won't you consider again? To join us and fight together to retrieve back our country?"

Gintoki gave a soft laughter and said, "You never know when to give up, do you, Katsura?"

Both men looked at the scenery in front of them in silence, the sun setting, illuminating the town with an orange glow. After a while, Katsura turned to his door and as he unlocked it, he heard Gintoki saying, "Zura, you're never really good with secrets when it comes to yourself, aren't you?"

"What do you mean…" Katsura started but was interrupted by a roar as the door creaked opened.

"Welcome back, Katsura-san! Happy Birthday!!"

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATSURA-SAN!!_

Katsura's eyes widened with surprise. His subordinates had gathered at the short corridor, each beaming happily at him. Shinpachi held a cake, a little sign made of white chocolate stuck in the middle of it. It read 'Happy 2X Birthday, Zura." (7)

He looked up and found a banner hanging from the ceiling. It was handmade, with handprints probably belonging to his subordinates painted artistically all over it. In the middle was a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZURA!!'

Gintoki draped a shoulder over Katsura and smiled proudly. "Touching, isn't it? Your men practically woke me up early in the morning because they didn't know what to do for a celebration party. Thanks to you, I got a month's worth of strawberry milk and enough cash to last us for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, Gin-san went to get the cake, Kagura taught your men how to make the banner and they all helped out decorating the dining room," Shinpachi added, Kagura putting on an arrogant look at the mention of her contribution and the men nodding enthusiastically.

"Katsura-san, we know this might be too fancy and might not be to your liking, but our job as Jouishi shi brings our lives very close to death. We've been through pinches, worked hard as a team, moving forward to our goal slowly but definitely."

_And all of these are possible because of you, Katsura-san. You deserve it._

Katsura looked at his men one by one, touched beyond words. "You guys are just simply…" his voice trembled slightly as he sought for words.

A few seconds later, he said, "It's wrong…"

"Katsura-san, what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked worriedly.

_Are you angry?_

Then with a burst, Katsura pointed to the cake and the banner consecutively and shouted, "**IT'S NOT ZURA! IT'S KATSURA!!**"

* * *

References:  
(1)Episode 72, part B. Manga chapter 125.  
(2)Episodes 58-61. Manga chapters 89-96.  
(3)Episode 39. Manga chapter 55.  
(4)Bah… no reference. Zura ran away without paying!  
(5)Episode 24. Manga chapter 38-39.  
(6) Tosan- Father. Teruhiko calls his father without the 'O'. Kaasan - Mother.  
(7)Anime producer's message at the beginning at of episode 109.

* * *

OMAKE:  
"Zura…"  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura."  
"Everyone's drunk."  
"Yeah."  
"And sleeping."

Silence.

"That China girl kicked a hole in my paper door."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright… as long as you pay for it."

Depressed sighing.

"Zura…"  
"Stop leaning against me. You're heavy and you stink of alcohol."  
"It's been a long time, isn't it?"

Silence.

"The way we're sitting so close, back to back, feeling each other's back moving as we breathe, wine in our hands, drinking as if there's no tomorrow."  
"You're the only one who drank like there's no tomorrow."

A snort of laughter then silence.

"Gintoki…"  
"Hmm?"  
"We have to keep moving on forward. We cannot stay at the same spot, looking at the past. There are so many things to do, so much burden to carry and so many things to protect."  
"Yeah, I heard you. Stop nagging like an old grandmother."

A sigh then shuffling.

"Your head's heavy, Zura. You have too much stuff in your brain. My legs are going numb."  
"Gintoki…"  
"What?"  
"…Thanks."

Soon, light breathing accompanied by another's snoring.

* * *

OWARI

Do R&R!


End file.
